1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair styling stands and trolleys, and more particularly, to a stand or trolley that supports a plurality of skeins of hair for braiding or weaving in a hair styling salon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair stylists that perform hair braiding or weaving procedures generally have no secure place to lay skeins of natural or artificial hair that will be used in the procedure. It is not uncommon for the stylists to lay the skeins on the backs of chairs or in wash sinks. In addition to causing delay in the progress of the braiding or weaving procedure, bacteria or dirt may be deposited on the skeins of hair prior to their being installed.
There is a need, therefore, for an arrangement that securely supports skeins of hair during the braiding or weaving procedure, and that affords a convenient place for the stylist to obtain the skeins of hair during the procedure. The increased efficiency that would result from convenient placement of the skeins of hair during the braiding or weaving procedure would be particularly beneficial for children customers who generally do not have the patience required to sit quietly through the prolonged procedures, often requiring several hours. Of course, shortening the duration of the procedures will improve customer throughput in the hair styling salon, with a corresponding increase in revenue.